Trilogía Creek
by LiberVanAlst
Summary: Entre todos los años que Tweek y Craig han estado juntos, hay fortalezas y debilidades. De eso es lo que trata esta trilogía inspirada en canciones.
1. Mentiroso

**Mentiroso (Creek)**

" _Me pregunto cuántas veces te he mentido. No es que quiera mentirte, hay veces en las que sólo deseo evitarte un disgusto._

 _Confieso que te he ocultado muchas situaciones de mi vida, incluso he inventado algunas para que no te exaltes como la primera vez que te conté un secreto. ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

Tucker se había quedado a dormir en casa de Tweek esa noche. Hacía frio, por lo que ambos chicos se acurrucaron melosamente en la cama de plaza y media que tenía el rubio en su habitación.

Mientras Craig abrazaba a Tweek con su brazo derecho bajo la nuca de su novio, este comenzó a preguntar sobre la vida amorosa de Craig. De pronto, quería saberlo todo.

Entonces, soy tu primer novio. ¿No?

Si — contestó el chico de cabellos negros.

¿Soy el único que ha estado contigo de esta forma?

Si — dijo entrecerrando sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Craig — le llamó de pronto — ¿Fui tu primer beso?

Tucker abrió abruptamente los ojos y miró a Tweek.

El suceso de su primer beso era un secreto que quería llevarse a la tumba. Jamás le había comentado a alguien acerca de ello, y menos al rubio. Sin embargo, la situación en ese instante era muy distinta a cuando eran solamente amigos. Ese chico rubio se había convertido en su novio, el momento que vivían en ese instante era tan íntimo que quizás lo mejor para los dos era que supiera la verdad de ese beso.

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, los que a Tweek se le hicieron eternos, abriendo aún más la intriga respecto a lo que antes había preguntado. Quiso insistir, pero Craig le habló antes de que pudiese articular palabra.

¿Recuerdas a Thomas? — preguntó nervioso.

¿El chico Tourette? — volvió a cuestionar para estar seguro de su respuesta.

Si. Bueno — titubeó unos instantes — una vez fui a su casa y le robé un beso. — Habló tan rápido que esperaba no tener que repetir la frase que acababa de decir.

¿Tú a él? — le miró incrédulo — Ósea, ¿te gustaban los chicos antes de todo el asunto del yaoi y lo negaste?. ¡¿En realidad no fui tu primer chico?! — comenzó a exaltarse.

No te pongas así — tocó su hombro para tratar de relajarlo pero Tweek quitó la mano de su novio del lugar.

No. Es que no me lo creo. Pensaba — se detuvo en seco a decir lo que quería — ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti ahora?

Tweek, cariño — le llamo tomando su rostro con suavidad — te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero ser sincero — suspiró para luego fijar su mirada en la de su novio — ¿Preferirías una mentira?

No es eso Craig. Les mentiste a todos. Estoy decepcionado.

" _Desde ese entonces decidí no volverte a alamar. Definitivamente prefiero comentar sólo lo que quieras escuchar y quizás de esta forma estarás mas tranquilo._

 _Lo siento mi amor."_


	2. Olvidarte

**Olvidarte (Creek)**

" _Hemos terminado tantas veces y reconciliado otras tantas. Sobrevivimos, sin querer, a esas absurdas peleas que comenzaban de la nada. Hubo un patrón que siempre se repitió en esos quiebres, sin embargo, esta última vez surgió una variante en esta situación._

 _¿Cómo puedo evitar sentirme como la mierda?_

 _A diario paseo por fuera del café de tus padres y de reojo busco tu silueta entre la gente. Mi mirada al encontrarte, no hace más que rehuirte y mi estúpida cobardía domina mi esencia, haciendo imposible que pueda cruzar una palabra contigo._

 _Muchas veces dudé si mi decisión al dejarte había sido la correcta, luego razono, recuerdo nuevamente la escena que nos trajo a esta situación y todo se vuelve más claro. Puedo asegurar que fue la mejor opción."_

A la familia de Tweak le habían llegado rumores acerca de algunos ruidos que se escuchaban desde el local por las noches. A pesar de que los dueños no se preocuparon por el comentario, su hijo, Tweek, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Decidió esa misma noche llamar a su novio para encontrarse fuera del café, pues quería encontrar de todas formas lo que sea que estuviese dentro del sitio.

Son fantasmas – dijo sin más el rubio mientras buscaba las llaves para entrar.

Tweek, los fantasmas no existen – comentó en un tono quedo.

¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea un ratón?

¡¿Un ratón?! – se dio media vuelta para ver a su novio a los ojos – Si es así, entonces tendremos que encontrarlo. ¡Nos pueden clausurar por un maldito ratón!

Tranquilo cariño. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo – Tomó su mano y sonrió.

¡¿Y si no lo encontramos?! – Volvía a exaltarse - ¡¿Y si nos clausuran?! Ah, no sé lo que…

Craig silenció a su novio con un suave beso en los labios. No podría aguantar verlo neurótico nuevamente.

A pesar de que Tucker se había convertido en el sostenedor de las crisis de angustia de su novio, llegó un momento en que las crisis se hacían cada vez más duraderas y difíciles de controlar. La situación lo desgastaba cada vez más, pero trataba de estar con él siempre con una calma sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Tweek se tranquilizó, entraron al local. El rubio tenía una expresión envalentada en su rostro y ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde se escuchaban más ruidos, la cocina.

Una vez adentro, el ambiente se volvió lúgubre. Craig tuvo la intención de encender la luz a lo que Tweek se negó, informando que sería más fácil capturar al roedor de esa forma.

De pronto, como Craig sospechaba, un ratón salió detrás de la alacena, luego otro y otro. Al parecer, había una plaga en el café.

¡Craig! – le llamó alzando la voz - ¡atrápalos!

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Con qué quieres que los atrape?

Tweek tomó unos frascos vacíos y le entregó uno a su novio para agilizar las acciones de ambos.

Debe ser una familia de ratas – comentó Craig persiguiendo a uno de los roedores.

Estuvieron unos minutos intentando cazar a los ratones, persiguiéndolos de un lado a otro por el almacén. Tweek logró atrapar a uno pequeño con el frasco que llevaba en las manos, mientras Craig no había cogido a ninguno.

Levantó el frasco y cubrió al pequeño ratón con un paño, luego, con su rodilla, le aplasto la cabeza.

Craig estaba sorprendido. La frialdad con la que Tweek se deshizo del animal le había provocado escalofríos. Era un roedor, pariente de Stripe.

¡Puaj! – miro con asco la servilleta – quedan tres si volvemos mañana… - se volteó a mirar a su novio que aún estaba pasmado - ¿Craig?

¿Cómo pudiste matarlo de esa forma?

¿Ah? Tenía que matarlo, estas cosas se reproducen rápido y se meten entre los granos de café. Pueden…

¡Eso no es excusa! Ya lo tenías en un frasco, pudimos dejarlo en la calle, llevarlo al bosque, algo.

¿No crees que estás exagerando? – preguntó aún con la servilleta en la mano – era un simple roedor. ¡Por Dios Craig!

¡¿Yo exagerando?! Tú eres el que siempre exagera todo. Siempre, maldita sea, tengo que estar detrás de ti, calmando tu ansiedad, cuidando de que no tomes una decisión estúpida por tu maldito complejo – tomó una bocanada de aire.

Tweek estaba atónito. Jamás había visto a Craig tan enojado. Poco a poco comenzó a procesar las palabras que su novio había dicho.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación que hizo que por un momento los ánimos se calmaran.

¿Eso es lo que piensas?, ¿Eso es lo que has pensado todos estos años? – cuestionó el rubio.

Pensé que cambiarías con el tiempo, que tu estado de ansiedad se aminoraría, pero has empeorado.

¿Empeorado? – tornó una sonrisa burlona – tú eres el que me saca de casillas. Siempre haces que me preocupe más de la cuenta.

¿Yo? – sorprendido con el comentario – como sea Tweek, ya no importa.

¡Y eso es lo otro! Odio la forma complaciente que tienes de contestar, tu rostro impasible me enerva, ¿acaso eres un robot?

Si Tweek, soy un robot. Por lo tanto, no siento amor, ni dolor, ni nada – contestó con sarcasmo.

Tweek sintió que su sangre hervía de ira. Ese sentimiento le llevó a tirar la servilleta al suelo, dirigirse donde Craig se encontraba para propinar un puñetazo en su rostro, lo empujó al suelo y se posicionó sobre él para seguir golpeando. Craig de vez en cuando le respondía uno que otro impacto, sin embargo, se le dificultaba pues Tweek seguía siendo más fuerte que él.

Cuando ambos se cansaron, se separaron para recuperar el aliento limpiándose el sudor y la sangre con la manga de sus abrigos, lo que dio por terminada la riña.

Tweek – le llamó Craig con calma – terminemos con esto.

La pelea ya acabó – contestó suave.

No, no hablo de la pelea – se acuclilló frente al rubio – terminemos esta relación, ya no puedo estar con alguien como tú.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Te lo dije – suspiró cansado – siempre estoy al pendiente de ti, de lo que haces o dices. Estoy cansado. Quiero una vida tranquila y junto a ti no voy a tenerla.

¡¿En serio estás terminando conmigo?! – preguntó alterado.

Si Tweek – suspiró y se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida del local – no nos veamos por un tiempo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡Esto no puede terminar así! – se levantó para seguirlo.

Si, si se puede. Estoy decidido – respondió esto último mientras se giraba para ver fijo a sus ojos.

¡Bien! ¡Vete a la mierda Craig! ¡Muy, muy a la mierda!

No te preocupes, trataré de desaparecer si eso quieres – le dio la espalda y salió finalmente del lugar.

" _Aunque no lo parezca, las últimas palabras que me dijiste me dolieron. Pude haber sido un hijo de puta, pero te aseguro que esto nos hará bien. Estaremos bien._

 _Espero darte tiempo. Al menos el próximo semestre podré ir a Nueva York a terminar la secundaria y así trataré de olvidarte."_


End file.
